The general principle of packages comprising a centering stud on which the disk is to be clipped is known. The centering studs generally have several deformable petals. They are formed either by molding the bottom of a package consisting of plastic or are in the form of a piece adhered on a cardboard support.
By way of example, FR2810442 describes a case for DVD's, CD's or VCD's constituted of a body, a cover, a molded hinge mechanism and comprising an annular projecting element. The projecting element extends upward from the body to support a disk. This projecting element is formed by a protuberant collar with flexible wings that lodge in the centering hole of a disk. These petals are fragile and brittle and can break during transport or the placing or removing of the disk. The broken petals then move between the package and the disk and can scratch the disk surface.
The cost of manufacturing such a case is high because the projecting element must be molded in a complex mold with rather low manufacturing tolerances. These petals are generally sensitive to temperature and do not always ensure an effective holding of the disk.
Moreover, when the collar is adhered to the bottom of the case they can tear off and be swallowed by a child.
FR 2730087 also discloses a flexible plastic case bottom having three pins raised vertically relative to the bottom. The disk is wedged between these pins. This solution is not very satisfactory because the disk is not correctly held. In addition, the pins rapidly wear out.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,300 describes a disk case comprising in particular a base with a cavity for receiving one or several disks and disk retention feet connected to the base. The feet, that extend over the peripheral parts of one or several disks arranged in the cavity and hold the disk or disks in the cavity (closed position), can be moved toward a release position in such a manner as to permit the removal of the disk or disks from the cavity.
However, such a case has disadvantages. In fact, the release of the disk or disks requires a manual intervention directly on the retention feet, thus increasing the risk of scratching by the user when the feet are moved toward their release position. Moreover, the operation consisting of moving the feet toward their release position is not very practical. In fact, this operation requires either a successive release action on each of the feet or the use of both hands of the user for the simultaneous opening of two feet.